


Our Story.

by WritingMushroom



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled Varian (Disney), Tangled series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Faery Wife, Fluff, I headcanoned Quirin’s wife’s name was Breena a long while back, I wrote about two people so they could be mushy and romantic, Kissing, Lil baby Varian if you squint, No Proof Reading we die like Men, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMushroom/pseuds/WritingMushroom
Summary: May you find yourself in the land of fog my dear...
Relationships: Quirin/His wife, Quirin/OC (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	Our Story.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay fair warning this was an old fic I wrote so your going to see a lot of ................ 
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Sorry about that but I hope you enjoy this little story here while I work on The Thing in the Fog chapter 2.

“ Momma, can you tell me a story? “

The woman’s blue eyes gazed down at her tired boy all snuggled up in bed with a heart shaped plush on his side and with a smile she nodded, reaching a hand down to stroke his messy hair. “ Of course.... “

Once upon a time, there was a girl who lived among the Fae people, she was loved by the Pixies, the Mudtrolls, the Faeries and Water sprites...However one day an evil force drove her and the Fae-folk out of their home and scattered them across the globe....

Including the little girl....

But all was not lost, for a family of farmers found her and decided to raise her as their own.

The little girl grew up in the small village, making so many new friends...However these friendships did not last, for she longed to see the Land of Fog once more...But it was not meant to be.

Years past by as quick as they could for a child and soon she blossomed into a woman who had a love for all things unknown and strange.

One day when she was roaming in the forest in search for such things she saw a dark figure in the tall grass...It was a knight! Not just any knight, a dark knight with iron as black as coal...

The woman was not afraid though, for she could see that behind that menacing mask, was a kind and gentle soul...She invited him back into her village and told him to stay for a few days. “ I’m sorry miss, but I can’t “ He would protest. “ Why not? You’re tired and you look like you haven’t slept in days “ Her gentle voice triedto coax him into resting for at least one night.

After much persistence the knight finally gave in and decided to stay the night in her home. “ Thank you, for your hospitality... “ His voice was tired and ragged, she could tell he needed sleep...Needed rest....” Your welcome, sir knight... “

Days went on and on after the knight left, but there were days when he decided to visit her and rest, the woman saw that in his mind was a darkness he wanted to fight, but couldn’t...It was his duty to carry it for his quest.

But the more they spent time together the more the woman and knight fell into friendship and soon....Love.

Their romance blossomed like a beautiful flower in the spring and slowly...Ever so slowly...She could see the man behind the iron...And she could see how tired, how weary he truly was...

“ My love....Please stay....You don’t have to live like this....This darkness shouldn’t be yours to carry anymore.... “

“ Darling you know I can’t stay, this is my burden to carry- “

“ You don’t have to carry it alone then! Let me help you...Let me be there for you... “

“ ....I won’t force this onto you... “ He tried to convince her to leave him...But he could see in her eyes how deeply she loved and cared for him...And he realized that he didn’t want to lose that kind of love...Not now...Not ever...

So the man let his beloved help him carry the darkness within him...And in this bond...In this union he found a new strength....The power of love.

Years passed like a dream....And in their dream...They had a son...And the man found that with this new strength...This love...He had it all.

“ The end “ The mother spoke with a hushed tone as her child had already dozed off into the land of dreams. “ Sleep tight Varian....May you find yourself in the Land of Fog... “

Quirin watched the scene play out before him with an amused smile. Breena glanced up at her husband with her own cheeky grin.

While the couple readied themselves for bed Quirin stepped behind Breena and gently pulled her into a warm embrace. “ A dark knight? “ He murmured into her shoulder. “ Yes...My knight... “ She whispered back with a melancholy smile. “ It was my fault though wasn’t it?...Your wings-“ Quirin was interrupted by a pair of soft lips. “ You didn’t know...Neither did my family... “ She mumbled through the kiss. “ I scratched your helmet so now we’re even “ This prompted a chuckle from him. “ You’ll **never** let me live that down will you? “ 

As they pulled away Breena’s blue eyes softly glowed in the shadows. “ How could I my love....? “

“ It was the start of our story... “

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all know the drill! Critiques in the comments I do appreciate it thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a good day and night! 💛☀️🌙


End file.
